I Just Woke Up
by Aeris Ultimate Wheer
Summary: Cloud and Aeris meet, fall in love, and the world for Tifa, Cloud and Aeris all becomes wonderful. But soon, something terrible happens. Cloud sets out to try and bring back what he's lost. please r&r! flamers will be ignored and laughed at!
1. Meeting

Please forgive me if my story doesn't quite follow the game, I didn't really want it to….but please enjoy it ^_~  
  
Aeris was gathering her flowers in a basket and getting ready to sell them…….she never made very much money, only 1 gil for each flower….but sometimes a group of perverted guys would come up and hit on her and hopefully buy a flower……..she knew it wasn't the best life, but nevertheless, but was a sweet, beautiful, and content girl.  
  
She went out to the streets. She saw a guy with blonde spiky hair walking toward her. She asked if he would buy a flower, and noticed how his eyes looked the "blue" way…..she decided not to ask anything.  
  
"Do you want to buy a flower? Only 1 gil" She said joyfully.  
  
"I don't see many around here….sure" Said the blonde haired man.  
  
"Thank you very much……" She said taking the gil.  
  
She thought about how cute he was, and he wasn't rude or perverted like most of the males who came to her. She also thought about how much he looked like her old boyfriend…….Zack……which made her slightly uncomfortable…….but she tried not the think about it.  
  
Later, but was at the church were her flowers grew. Suddenly, something came crashing down on her. It was the guy in the street she met earlier……  
  
Aeris looked at the man. He woke up.  
  
Are you alright?" She said worried.  
  
"Yeah……how a I ok?" He said.  
  
Aeris smiled. "You landed on my flowers which caught your fall. You also landed on me…..but, I am alright.  
  
"So what is your name?'' She said happily.  
  
"Cloud Stife…..I do pretty much everthing" He said.  
  
"A jack of all trades huh? My name is Aeris, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too" Cloud said, admiring how beautiful she was.  
  
"The flowers for some reason have no trouble growing here……"  
  
Wait before I continue, this is where I make up the story instead of using the games plot. Please don't kill me if how the characters act is a little off…..exp. Cloud might be a little more nice and soft……hehe, he cant be cold like he is in the game ^_^  
  
"Cloud, would you like to go somewhere with me?" said Aeris, a little shyly.  
  
"Sure," replied Cloud  
  
Cloud was thinking about how nice she was being to him, and how pretty he thought she was………………but he knew he wasn't acting like himself.  
  
"So…..um……so you have a girlfriend?" Aeris asked, wanting him to say no.  
  
"Well, I don't know…..there is this girl named Tifa that is reallt attached to, but I don't really consider her a girlfriend…more like a sister to me."  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Aeris said a little relieved.  
  
She had never taken this much interest in a person she had just met, but there was something about him that comforted her………maybe she should meet this Tifa and find out a little mor about him…….or just find out herself.  
  
Cloud was thinking of how quiet is was and wanted to talk more to this mysterious girl. Something about her made him feel like he could say anything.  
  
"So…………where do you live?" he asked.  
  
"In a little house with me step-mother" She said cheerfully.  
  
She is always so cheerful and nice, I should really try hard to be nice back to her………  
  
"Um, what's on your mind?" She asked.  
  
"Well…………um……yo" He stopped before he could say the word "you". So he said something incredibly stupid.  
  
Uh…….Tifa" He said, not really knwong what he had just said.  
  
"Oh…….i see" Aeris said rather disappointed.  
  
"No, I meant…….uh…..Aeris, I have to tell you something……"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Even though I just met you…..there is something about you…….that makes me feel like saying anything without worries……."  
  
"Oh, Cloud, I am really glad to hear you say that…………..I feel that same way…….but I don't know why………you are kind of like my old boyfriend……..Zack….."  
  
"Zack? Old boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes…..i don't know where he is almore, sadly……you are almost exactly like him……" She said shyly  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing…"  
  
"It's a very good thing" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Later, Aeris was at home and Cloud was at Tifa's bar.  
  
Cloud could not stop thinking about Aeris. How her smile seemed to brighten up his whole day, how her eyes glowed so lovingly, how beautiful she was……how kind she was…..  
  
Aeris could not stop thinking about Cloud either. She knew it probably wasn't right to feel this way about someone you just meet, but she loved him.  
  
"Hey Tifa, I met this girl today," Cloud said to Tifa.  
  
"Really? Who? What did she look like?" She said a little upset.  
  
"Her name was Aeris, and she was like the most wonderful person I have ever met…" He just figured out what he had just said, and said a little back up after looking at Tifa's disappointed face.  
  
"Kind of like you…." Cloud said knowing that it wasn't really true, because sometimes she pushed him around, but he did love her, but he loved her like a friend.  
  
"Thanks Cloud" She said happily even though she knew Cloud didn't mean it.  
  
Tifa knew sometimes she was to mean and pushy around Cloud, and she tried to stop…….Tifa used to love Cloud, and for some reason after what he had just said, she felt maybe it was best for them to stay close friends………because she knew that Cloud didn't love her that way. But they both knew they loved each other like friends. Just Friends. Nothing more.  
  
A couple of weeks went by, and Aeris and Cloud and visited each other regularly. They had gotton very close.  
  
"Hello?" Aeris said opening the door.  
  
"Hi……." Cloud said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Come in!!!" She said, happy to see him.  
  
"I want to tell you something Aeris…….." 


	2. Feelings

"What is it?" Aeris asked hoping it would be something good.  
  
"I…I…I uh…never mind…" Cloud stammered.  
  
"No really, what did you want to say??" Aeris asked now interested.  
  
"I don't remember…."  
  
"Oh alrighty…so, anything else?"  
  
"Wait, Aeris I really have to say this, or I might never tell you…I…I…I love you Aeris…" Cloud said.  
  
"Cloud…"  
  
Please say something…other than my name…say something that makes my day like ever time you talk. Please say you love me…  
  
"I…I love you too! I thought that the day I met you, I would just woke up to another day of selling flowers, but I met you, and everything in my life was becoming wonderful. I have loved you since the day I met you…" Aeris cried happily.  
  
"Oh Aeris…I fell the same way…" Cloud said kissing her.  
  
He loved everything about her. Her smile, her grace, her soft touch, her hair, her clothes, her personality, how she looked, how she walked, he loved everything. She thought the same about him.  
  
"Cloud…"  
  
"I love you so much" They both said.  
  
That night…  
  
"Bye Cloud…I love you" Aeris said cheerfully.  
  
"I love you too," Cloud said giving her a soft good night kiss.  
  
"Bye…," Aeris shut the door and went up to her room and laid on her bed so happy felt she could shout it out to the whole world…but how would she tell Elmyra?  
  
They had both finally found true love…they finally had each other.  
  
Cloud was wondering how he could tell Tifa. He remembered that he could tell her anything, and that she wouldn't mind about Aeris, because they didn't love each other that way anyway.  
  
"Hey Tifa you know the girl I mentioned, Aeris? Well…um…I…I told her…," Tifa interrupted before Cloud could finish.  
  
"You love her….you guys really deserve each other" Tifa said.  
  
"I'm sorry Teef…I though you wouldn't mind because you know I love you like a friend, but nothing more than that!"  
  
"But Cloud, maybe I loved you more than that. Maybe you should have giving me a chance! But now I guess you have Aeris," Tifa said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Tifa, you would always push me around, and always called me things like "messed up" and "stupid". I thought we were more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think I could ever think of you that way. But Tifa, I truly do love you…only as a friend though. A best friend."  
  
"I…I…" She ran out the door and started to cry.  
  
Tifa sat and thought about it for a long time. She realized she never loved Cloud, and had no idea why she was upset. She just wanted him to never get hurt, or never leave her side. And when he found Aeris, things changed, and it all happened so quickly, Tifa overreacted as if Cloud should have gotten permission to go into the world by himself. And it made her so upset, she had thought she loved him. But she never did. Tifa walked in to tell Cloud everthing.  
  
"Tifa I'm really sorry" Cloud said  
  
"No don't worry about it. I Reaized something when I was sitting by myself. Just sit down and I will tell you…" Tifa said sitting in a chair.  
  
Tifa put her hands on Cloud's letting him know everything was all right She told him everything she had felt, and that she was very very sorry.  
  
"Tifa, I am so glad your not upset, and you are like a sister to me. I never want to loose you." Cloud said giving her a hug.  
  
"I never want to loose you either, and I wish you and Aeris the best" Tifa said happily giving him a hug back.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris's life were finally coming together.They had all found each other.  
  
Sooooo is it nice? This chapter is a little bit more romatntic, and sorry my chapters are so short………hehe ^_^ but even though this chapter might have sounded like and ending to the story, its not! So please don't stop here. They next chapter will get interesting, so PLEASE continue! Don't forget to R&R! ^.~ 


	3. Living

So what was to happen now? Did life get this good? It is not possible. Life isn't really this accepting and fair. Life isn't this way, and it never was. But will it be? Will I change? Will I live happily and content for the rest of my days? I'm not sure, I wish it were true, but it isn't.  
  
That was the question on all their minds. Cloud's life he had not even known of, and was still finding it out. Tifa had always been worried and scared, living in the slums. Aeris had been happy, but she said to "Cetra", so she was chased down by Shinra, and by another person whom she didn't know. Also, she never really knew her real parents. But now, within a day, all was good.  
  
1 This isn't possible…  
  
Aeris went downstairs to tell Elmyra. Elmyra was cooking dinner and wasn't looking at Aeris, and not paying much attention until Aeris had said something…  
  
"Mom, I found someone…A guy, maybe, I could go live with…and be happy, but still continue to sell flowers…please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I" Aeris couldn't finish because Elmyra started to talk.  
  
"Aeris, are you sure you would leave me? Leave the house? For a guy? If you must I support your decision, and always know that I love you…" Elmyra said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry, I love you too, and I will think of you everyday, but I cant stay here forever." Aeris started to cry too.  
  
"I know Aeris, you are 22 now…you should make your own decisions, and I will think of you constantly. Good-bye Aeris" Elmyra said with tears running down her face but with a smile. She went over to Aeris, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Good-bye Mom…I love you" Aeris started to cry harder, no louder, just thinking of being apart from someone you loved and had lived with all your life, made her sad. But she was glad her step-mom was happy. She had to do this.  
  
They hugged each other for a while and let go. They gave one last sad, but happy, and wonderful look at each other. And then Aeris walked out the door with a happy but sad wave, which Elmyra would never forget. She thought she may never see her again, but she was glad she knew she was happy. They both thought that, but would be sad to be apart. They wished each other the best, and to have a good life.  
  
Aeris ran to Cloud, who was walking to Aeris's house.  
  
"Let me come with you!" She shouted.  
  
"Whoa, hold one, I would let you, but what about Elmyra?"  
  
"She'll be alright. I promise" She talked in that cheerful way she always did.  
  
Later, they went to get Tifa. They set out altogether to find a new life together. But, as they knew, life was never going too be happy all they way through. I can't be, because then it would be no life at all. But this shouldn't have happened…  
  
They soon found a small place with shells for houses. They went there for a while, and one day they woke up and Aeris was gone.  
  
Aeris was up on a platform, praying. She had had a dream, an indescribable one. But it told her to do this. So she thought she must.  
  
Tifa and Cloud went looking for her. They soon found her there, looking so beautiful, just praying. Just sitting, praying. Then the most terrible thing could have happened.  
  
Aeris looked up with a smile, with a gesture to say, "I love you". But then a man in a black cape swooped down, stabbing her with his long pointy sword. With his evil Eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AERIS! NO!!! WAKE UP!" They both screamed.  
  
The man was standing there laughing.  
  
"How…how could you? Aeris can no longer laugh, cry, smile…or live…I won't believe it…no…my eyes burn, my throat is dry…why? Why this girl? Why…" Cloud said yelling but could hardly speak he was crying so hard.  
  
Tifa stood there, white as a sheet. She didn't move. She didn't breath. But one tear rolled down the side of her face. But nothing else came. Images of Aeris living were flashing though her mind, making her want to take Cloud's sword and kill herself just to be with Aeris again. Aeris…is… she could not say it. She could not speak. She went over to Aeris, knelt down, and cried. She cried with Cloud until their eyes were their eyes felt like they were on fire.  
  
"No…Aeris…I love you…" Cloud cried kissing her cold forehead.  
  
"I just woke, realizing, you are what made me happy. You were my life. You were my life's string holding it together. I just woke up…" Cloud said quietly to Aeris, although she could not here him. Or so he thought…  
  
"I…I…Lo…ov…love…yu…you…too…take care of…e…each…oth...other guys…good by…bye…" And that was it. That sentence would haunt them for their lives. They would never forget what Aeris had said. Her last words, said so sad, but as saying it to tell them that it's ok. I love you too, take care of each other guys, good-bye.  
  
Aeris was gone.  
  
Cloud brought her out to the lake, and kissed her still warm lips. But he felt her get cold, when he let her go. Slipped his hands from her back, with her sinking into the depths of that little lake. Looking as if her hand were reaching out to him as she floating down. Tifa and Cloud sat and said nothing but cried for they rest of the day.  
  
Aeris was dead. Never to return.  
  
;_; Now my story will make me cry! WAH! This chapter is so sad…I have to make it happy again. Somehow everyone! So don't leave yet! But I can't spoil what will happen! ^_~ But you can still be sad…we must grieve over poor Aeris…wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *brings flowers to her funeral* *sniffle* 


	4. Finding

Sorry everyone I was kinda fast on the last chapters…it was like, Aeris and Cloud kissed, Tifa got sad but then happy, and then Aeris died. It was all to fast! O_O well, ill slow it down. And about anyone who thinks there should have been more of Cleris's relationship, don't worry.  
  
Tifa and Cloud lived together in Niblemhiem (hope that's spelled right…lol) for about a 5 months, and were depressed all they way through. Cloud decided that she would go find Aeris, believing she was still alive.  
  
"I am going to go find Aeris…" Cloud said one day to Tifa.  
  
"Cloud, you aren't going to find her, she…well…" Tifa said sadly.  
  
"Don't remind me…and don't tell me what to do Tifa. I don't need you." Cloud said a little upset and angrily.  
  
"Why have you been so mean to me the past few months? I thought maybe we could help each other through…"  
  
"Well, you "thought" wrong. I didn't ever need you Tifa. You always butt into my life! I never liked you!"  
  
"Cloud! Your…your…your so horrid!" She said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Right, cry about, like you always do! Just leave me alone for once!"  
  
"Oh…Cloud…why?" She said still sobbing because of the mean words coming from Cloud.  
  
"I'm leaving, wether you like it or not."  
  
Tifa was very mad at Cloud, for being so terrible to her. But she did know why…Aeris. Ever since she died, he was nothing but mean to her. And Tifa cried almost everyday. Tifa sad, Cloud mad. Great right?  
  
Cloud realized how mean he was being to Tifa about half way to the shell village. He felt terrible, and now Tifa was probably crying her eyes out and it was his entire fault. He was so confused and angry, he never knew what he was saying to people, and things just came out.  
  
Tifa ran out the door. She was chasing after Cloud. She wanted to come to. She wanted to find Aeris too. She soon caught up to him because he was walking so slow, just thinking.  
  
"Cloud, I want to find Aeris too, I don't care how much you yell at me, I'm coming." Tifa said angrily at Cloud.  
  
"Tifa, I won't yell. I sorry about how I've acted to you ever since…you know. And I don't hate you…"  
  
"Cloud, I knew why you were mad. I forgive you."  
  
Jeez, Tifa thought, I don't know if Cloud would ever act that way if I died. He probably wouldn't care.  
  
Even though she knew why he was mad, she was still hurt by his harsh words, and started to think he really didn't care about her. She tried to stay away from him until they got there.  
  
They got to the lake where Aeris rested. Tifa and Cloud went to the place where she died.  
  
Cloud stopped. Flashes of Aeris being murdered over and over again were spinning through his head. All the sudden, he shouted something out.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! AERIS!!" Cloud screamed.  
  
"Cloud?" said Tifa.  
  
Tifa ran up to the very place Aeris died. She turned around and looked at Cloud. She looked at Cloud the way Aeris did before she got killed. All the sudden, that same man came down, and sword went through Tifa, making her drop to the floor.  
  
"NO! Why? Why must it be this way? Tifa… Now you too…I have nothing left…no…" Cloud said crying.  
  
Cloud started to shake and heard his name being called over and over again. Then, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.  
  
"Cloud! WAKE UP!" Tifa shouted at him when she slapped him to get him to wake up.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Cloud! I am all right! Where are you?"  
  
"What? Tifa? What happened? I saw you just get killed! Right before my eyes!" He said crying more.  
  
"I am alright already! Something happened and it made you see an illusion of me dying. I am alright now…you're alright now…it ok…" She said wiping a tear away from his face.  
  
"I don't know why that happened…I'm glad you were here to make me snap out of it…I…"  
  
"Cloud, don't worry, let's just go."  
  
Tifa stayed at the place Aeris died, and Cloud went to the lake.  
  
"Aeris, you are here somewhere, I know it. I will find you, even if it kills me." Cloud said to himself looking at the lake. He thought she was still in there, just lying there. At the bottom of that Lake. He would go get her…bring her back to him.  
  
"Aeris…I Will find you." He whispered quietly.  
  
Cloud dove into the water trying to get to the bottom. He ran out of breath halfway there, and swam back up.  
  
"How am I supposed to do this when I don't have enough air?"  
  
Cloud tried again. He got close to the bottom, and thought to keep on going. His eyes started to burn, his brain fry, and his lungs felt like they were shriveling up. Red flashes of light went through his head.  
  
Cloud…Cloud…you can make it…don't give up…said a voice.  
  
Cloud thought, what was that? It sounded like Aeris…and all the sudden, he felt fine, and he had enough air to reach her for some reason. Soon, he saw an image of pink. It was Aeris.  
  
Cloud grabbed her ans swam back to the surface. Panting, he swam back to land, with Aeris with him.  
  
"Aeris, you have to be alive! I heard you voice helping me to get you…you can't be dead…" Cloud said to Aeris.  
  
He hugged a lifeless Aeris in his arms. She felt warm. He listened to her heart, and heard a slow beating. Aeris was alive.  
  
I hope I didn't speed that up to much…lol. The Tifa dying thing…scared ya didn't I? Lol, that would freak me out. Hehe…I hope this story isn't boring, I try to make it interesting! There might be maybe 3 more chapters…who knows! But, how ever many more there are, Please Read Them! ^.~ 


	5. Remembering

"Aeris! Wake up! You have to be alive! I can hear you holding on…please make it with me…" Cloud said with tears stemming down his face holding her hand.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly…Aeris's eyes closed tightly. Then, they started to open…  
  
"Cl…ou…Cloud?" She said breathing heavily.  
  
"AERIS! Your alive…I'll save you, you must live! How did you survive? Oh Aeris…why did it have to happen? You are my life's force…I love you more than anything in the world." Cloud said holding her tightly.  
  
"I miss…ed you even th…though I didn't know if I would ever… see you again. I…I…don't know how I lived. I…was in between life and death…Cloud…" Aeris said putting her hand to his face. He saw her stomach was still bleeding…she gently placed her hand on her wound, and it healed.  
  
"What? How could you do that?"  
  
"Hehe…I have always had this power. I can use it rarely though, only when the time is right. I can only use it for myself sadly too…I have never done it before. I feel fine…" Aeris said looking up at Cloud and smiling. "The only problem is I can't feel…my legs…"  
  
"Aeris, I'll take you somewhere to get help! Oh Aeris I am so glad your alive…I don't know how I could have lived without you. I can never express my love for you, and I want to be with you forever…"  
  
"Cloud, we will. You made my life too…what was keeping me alive was you…I had nothing else…but you. I love you too…no, it's more than love. I can't say it either…I could never tell you how much I loved you. Let's go…to somewhere and get help." Aeris said running her hand through his spiky golden hair.  
  
She couldn't get up, so she gently put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself and him closer. She gave him a soft kiss that let him know that they would never be apart again…tears ran down both their faces. To be together again…it was what they had lived for.  
  
They sat there for a bit and just held each other.  
  
"Let's go Aeris, I'll go get Tifa."  
  
"Tifa? Who is Tifa?"  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you remember? Tifa, your friend! The girl at the bar? You haven't lost your memory have you?"  
  
"I…I don't know, I don't remember Tifa…maybe I will remember her once I see her…"  
  
"Yes…I know you will." Cloud said knowing he wasn't really sure. There was a good chance Aeris had lost her memory. But how did she remember him?  
  
"Cloud!" yelled Tifa, "Did you find her? I got the materia that was Aeris's…it wasn't easy."  
  
"Tell me later Teef, I…I found Aeris."  
  
"…" Tifa was silent. She was so happy she couldn't breath nor speak. She couldn't believe it. A tear ran down her face.  
  
"Tifa, I know your happy, but there is something I must tell you. Aeris…doesn't remember you. She might when she sees you, but there is a good chance she doesn't remember anything…except herself and me for some reason.  
  
"What? No! That can't be…"  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa…I'm sure it will come back to her in a while…"  
  
"But I want it to come back now! Don't you understand? Aeris may have been the love of your life, but she was my best friend! I don't want to loose her as much as you do! And she remembers you and not me…that makes me feel like she didn't want to remember me…and you don't even care."  
  
"I do care! More than you think! Aeris didn't hate you! I'm sure she wanted to remember you just as much as me…you were just as important. I really do understand."  
  
"Cloud…let me see Aeris." Tifa cried softly and thought Cloud was telling a complete lie. But she knew inside Aeris cared about her. The part she didn't like was that Cloud said he cared. She thought he didn't at all.  
  
"Aeris! Aeris! You're alive! I knew you were…" She hugged Aeris tightly.  
  
"I…I…don't remember you…are you Tifa?" Aeris said not really hugging her back.  
  
"Aeris…you don't remember…when you were trying to remember, did you ever even think of me? I thought of you everyday…try to remember…" Tifa said sobbing  
  
"Tifa…I knew of someone with long brown hair…that's it…I…I will try to remember, but it won't work…but I promise you Tifa, I will remember. For you." Aeris said giving her a hug back.  
  
"Aeris…I will help you remember. Not only for me, but for you…let's go…"  
  
"Thank you" Aeris said smiling at her.  
  
Later, they found Aeris had partial amnesia. She could walk, eventually, but had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks. Cloud and Tifa visited regularly. Tifa would sometimes even sleep there, (she got special permission from the doctors, poor Cloud didn't ;_;) telling Aeris what happened in her life. All Aeris remembered was her name, how she acted, her Cetra powers, Cloud, and that she had a church and sold flowers. Tifa told her about Elmyra, herself, how she got down to that lake, and everything else there was to know. One day, Aeris remembered some.  
  
"Tifa, was Elmyra my step-mother?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"I just all the sudden remembered."  
  
"Do you know anything else?"  
  
"Yes! I know about everthing!"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Well, maybe not everything…but, I partly remember you!"  
  
"Only partly?"  
  
"Sadly, yes…I know I will regain me memories soon though, I know it" Aeris said in the cheerful way she always did.  
  
After about a week or two, Aeris finally remembered everything, including Tifa. She was able to return home. In Nibelhein. With Cloud, her love, and Tifa, her best friend.  
  
"Cloud! I am home! I'm never leaving again!" Aeris cried  
  
Cloud embraced her, "Aeris, do you remember everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Aeris, before we get completely comfortable, there is some things me and Tifa kinda wanna find out…you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not" Aeris said and they all sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey about the Aeris amnesia thing…I don't know why I added that! Lol, and there is going to be not happy parts still (no dying from any character though, phew) I hope Aeris's sort of resurrection was good. It will be explained more in the next chapter. *hands out popcorn* stay tuned! ^.~ 


	6. Coming Together For The End

Ok before I start, I wanna dedicate this to Flower Girl FF7. Shes the best!! Hope you keep writing and I hope you read my stories!! ^_^  
  
Anyway, lets get on with the story!!  
  
"Aeris, why are you still alive?" Asked Tifa.  
  
"Well, I think, because holy was in the water surrounding the pillars I was on. That water is connected to the water I rested in. So, holy must have kept me alive until someone came to get me. And then you came Cloud…" Aeris said cheerfully.  
  
"Aeris, why would you get amnesia then? If holy was helping you?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't helping my brain…" Aeris said laughing, "But it was only helping me actually stay alive. I only remembered Cloud and myself because I had to know who I was, so I tried, and finally I did. I remembered Cloud because I think with all thats I had, I could only remember so much. And what came to my mind most was him. I'm sorry I didn't remember you at first Tifa…"  
  
"Oh it's alright now…I guess that explains everything…you and Cloud can be happy together now." Tifa said.  
  
"Tifa, are you ok? You seem a little…down…" Cloud said looking at Tifa.  
  
"No I'm fine." Tifa said and then rushed up to her room.  
  
"I wonder what that was about…" Cloud said looking at Aeris.  
  
"Cloud, I need to go and talk to Tifa. Something is wrong. It has been ever since I came back. Maybe I shouldn't…"  
  
"No Aeris, whatever Tifa's thinking is not your fault…but you go do what you think will help " Cloud said giving Aeris a little hug and kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Alrighty…I'll do that." Aeris said looking at Cloud giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and the walking upstairs to Tifa's room.  
  
*knock knock* "Tifa, are you there?" Aeris asked  
  
"No." Said Tifa sadly.  
  
"Whats the matter? Let me in and we'll talk about it."  
  
"No! You would be able to help. Aeris, just go away! No…no…you stay…I will…I will go away…I leave you and Cloud together without my pesky annoyances…you guys don't like me anyway." Tifa said looking out the window, knowing that the fall, being so high from the ground, might…just help her out…  
  
"Tifa, no, what ever do you mean? I never though that! You're my best friend!" Aeris said coming in to her room anyway.  
  
"No! What are you doing Tifa? STOP!! NOOOOO!!! Don't do this? Why?"  
  
"Aeris, ever since you came into my and Cloud's life, its been a living HELL. You took him…from me…I was happy, until you came!!! Just leave me to die…go away and be with Cloud…"  
  
"I knew it…it was Cloud. You…you love him…I knew it…I'm sorry Tifa…come down…I will leave back to my mother's house…"  
  
"What? You…You will?? Why?" Tifa said climbing down from the window.  
  
"You guys deserve each other. I Was just in the way…I'll leave now. Good bye Tifa, I hope you and Cloud can be Happy…" Aeris said tears slowing rolling down her face.  
  
"What? No Aeris, I didn't mean any of that…I was just angry…Aer…"  
  
"No tifa…Don't stop me! I really am just a big nuisance! To Cloud and You! It would be better if I really did just die…Not you Tifa, your special…so is Cloud, remember that. That's why you guys belong…" Aeris said running down stairs to the door.  
  
"Whoa! What happened? Where are you going?" Cloud said catching Aeris.  
  
"Let me go! You and Tifa can be together…she loves you…I'm going to go now…to a place I can't come back and disturb you guys…good bye…I…I love you…" Aeris said escaping his grasp and running out into the night.  
  
"Cloud! Where did Aeris go? Wait, you didn't let her go did you??" Tifa said Running up to Cloud.  
  
"Tifa, what did you say to her?"  
  
"I'll explain later! Let's go after her!"  
  
They started to go after her.  
  
"Cloud…I didn't mean anything I said to Aeris! It's just…well, I was mad…I…well, ever since she came into our lives, you hated me, and she had to be the sweet and cute girl next door you fall in love with. Then I was left in the dust.  
  
"Dammit Tifa, what in hell where you thinking? None of that's true! I have always cared about you! It's you who never gave a damn about my feelings! Always bossing me around, controlling me. Then I found Aeris, the person I knew I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Then you get upset? I used to like you, but you always rejected me! So you never loved me then….or even like me now…so you make my girlfriend hate me too? And you think that you're miserable! Think about me!" Cloud said tears steaming from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! Cloud I never hated you! None of that is true either! I'm sorry I would always boss you around…and I never got to tell you my true feelings, because I took you for granted…Cloud, I…"  
  
"Tifa, you already told me that you didn't think of me that way! How can I trust you now? First you say I'm your friend, now you say you're in love with me. Tifa, you have to find out what is with your life! Why do you have such problems with everyone that causes you pain in anyway? Was Aeris even ever a friend to you? She did so much for everyone, especially you. She never did anything but be the kind person she is!!! But you Tifa, are always going to be this way, unless you learn to except reality, and except the fact that not everything is going to go your way…Tifa, get it through your head…please…" Cloud said crying.  
  
"Cloud…I need…time…let's go get Aeris…ok? I will find the right path…on my own…your right…but Cloud I am never going to accept everything that goes on in my life, like the fact that you and Aeris…well, I first think I love you, then I don't, but when I really don't have you, I find, I really do…I'm sorry Cloud. I'll find someone for me, your not the only guy out there…"  
  
"Thanks Tife…"  
  
They ran to a cliff, where they saw Aeris. Standing there, crying. She soon sat down, and just cried. The cherry blossom pedals blowing in the wind around her, right when the sun was beginning to rise. On that warm fall day. It gave Cloud the feeling of hope, he knew he had found his purpose of living, and he wanted to shout out to the world. Aeris…  
  
"Aeris, don't jump, I need you…please don't, you are what I live for" Cloud said holding Aeris.  
  
"Cloud, you don't need me…I"  
  
"Shhhhh…don't say that…stop crying…I'm here now…you're here now…we're here now, together…in peace. Nothing can hurt you, or anybody…just calm down."  
  
"Cloud," Aeris said with a tearing smile, looking up at him, "You're right." She said cuddling into his arms.  
  
"If we were to die right here, together, well, that would just be ok…because, we're here now, together." Cloud said smelling the warm vanilla smell of Aeris's hair.  
  
"Cloud, let's go home…you, Tifa, and I…all together, where we can be together. Grow old with each other, and we will love each and ever moment of it." Aeris said when Cloud's and her lips met in a warm, soft, and comforting kiss. Everything was gonna be alright.  
  
Tifa sat down and looked at the serene beauty that wrapped around Aeris. Inside she felt warm. She knew Aeris was a good person, and then she smiled at her. Even though she couldn't have Cloud, Aeris could. Her best friend…her sister.  
  
Tifa, Aeris, and Cloud still went to the cliff they were at that warm fall day. And when Aeris and Cloud passed away, Tifa still went to that cliff, now being their resting place, and prayed for her friends who helped her discover her path. Aeris and Cloud could be together forever now…Aeris Gainsborogh and Cloud Strife were together.  
  
"I just woke up…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh this is my first completed love story!! I think the end was sad ;_; I wanted to make it sad, I think that makes a good love story ^_^ I hope everyone liked it, and I hope it was worth waiting for the last chapter!!! Thank you all so much for reading it, I love you all!! *kisses and huggles* ^_~  
  
Love,  
  
Aeris ^.~ -3 


	7. And then forgetting...-_-

Ugh…OMG I'm sorry I have to post another chapter for this, but I gotta say so there isn't a risk of me getting sued! Oh yeah, and no…I didn't forget to add the disclaimer just to add another chapter, I just forgot! Sorry ;_; Ok, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters or places!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *****cough cough*  lol…anyway, this ends my story! I feel so stupid though…-.-;;; 

Sorry again,

Aeris ^.~


End file.
